


Bubblify

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Gen, School, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-10
Updated: 2007-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly has a bad day in class</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubblify

**Author's Note:**

> For my 100Quills challenge, with the prompt, "Talent"

"You, my dear, have a talent for the household charms!" Professor Mayflee declared, as Molly cast the Bubblify charm perfectly on the first try, causing a jet of bubbles to burst from her wand.

"Of course she does," Bellatrix Black smirked, "Half-bloods are good at drudge work!" The rest of the Slytherins burst into laughter, and Molly tried to contain her shame.

"Yes, if a House Elf can do it, so can a Half-blood!" Reginold Zabini added.

"Usually!" the Lestrange twins chorused.

Cheeks flushed, Molly grabbed her bag and stalked from the room, ignoring the twenty points from Slytherin that Professor Mayflee took as she did. Twenty points would never be enough to stop the Slytherin's from taunting her and the other Gryffindors.

She was on her way back to the Tower, when a sudden idea hit her. As a Prefect, she knew where the Slytherin Dorm was, and she had recently learned a charm that would reveal its password to her. Professor Slughorn might take points, if he decided to trace the spell, but it would be worth it.

When the Sixth year Slytherins returned from Charms class that afternoon, they found their entire common room filled to the brim with soap suds.


End file.
